Cadenas
by Lo-Art
Summary: ¿Quién no ha recibido alguna vez una de esas odiosas "cadenas" que te llegan al correo, por facebook, whatsapp y todos los medios que sean posibles? ...pues Tori no es la excepción también había recibido una. (one-shot jori)


******Disclaimer:** Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Cadenas**

_FW: ¡Léelo hasta el final!_

_Alguna vez habrás despertado de un sueño perfecto, donde te encontrabas con la persona que amas pero de pronto te das cuenta que era solo un sueño y te preguntas ¿Por qué no es real?..._

_Tal vez habrás escuchado en la radio aquella canción tan perfecta para la persona de la que estas enamorada y te preguntas, ¿Por qué no se la puedo dedicar?..._

_O te despediste de tu amigo sin decirle gracias por tu amistad, y lo único que puedes decir es, mañana se lo digo..._

_Y no me digas que no hay un día donde te decides a confesarle tu amor a esa persona especial, sin embargo resulta que no la ves en todo el día y te dices, mañana la busco y se lo digo..._

_O tal vez estuviste tan cerca de besarla, sin embargo, te arrepentiste finalmente y lo único que pudiste hacer fue decir, mañana lo hago…_

_Es porque me canse de preguntarme tantas veces esas mismas cosas o de decir tantas veces que mañana lo haré, es por ello que te mando este correo, hoy que estás conmigo y puedo decirte lo importante que eres en mi vida y lo mucho que te quiero. Así que podrías hacer lo mismo y mándale este correo a tu amigo, tu hermano, novio/a, o a ese amor que todavía no está contigo, verás que les importas y te lo van a devolver...y ojalá lo recibas muchas veces._

_P.D: A media noche tu amor verdadero se dará cuenta de que te ama. Algo bueno va a pasar el día de mañana. Así que prepárate para el shock más grande de tu vida; sin embargo, sí rompes esta cadena, pues todo lo bueno que pudo haberte pasado se revertirá y habrás deseado que el día nunca hubiese empezado. Reenvía este correo a diez personas y disfruta de lo bueno de la vida o sufre las consecuencias. Tú lo decides."_

"Tontas cadenas". Se quejó Tori mientras eliminaba aquel fastidioso correo.

No entendía porque algunas personas se empeñaban en seguir enviando aquellas cosas, como si algo de eso se cumpliese alguna vez o cualquier cosa mala realmente pudiera llegar a sucederte por no reenviarlas.

A continuación hecho un vistazo rápido a la página de The Slap, para ver si el estado de cierta persona seguía diciendo soltera, una vez comprobó eso finalmente se desconectó de sus cuentas, para luego cerrar su Pearbook.

Era un poco tarde ya, así que se levantó para proceder a cambiarse de ropa, definitivamente ya era hora de ir a la cama, mañana sería un día importante, o mejor dicho sería 'el día', había tomado la decisión de decirle a esa persona especial que se había enamorado de ella, iba a confesarle a Jade West sus sentimientos.

Sin dudarlo era una completa masoquista, nunca supo en que momento pasó, lo único que sabía era que no podía quitarse a esa chica pálida de la cabeza, esos profundos ojos azules la tenían hechizada. "Un hechizo". Se dijo. Sí, eso debía ser, era la única explicación coherente para ello, porque nadie podría entender como alguien en su sano juicio podía enamorarse de la persona quien le hace la vida imposible.

La joven de piel morena suspiró y se tiró por fin a la cama; cuando de pronto, su PearPhone comenzó a sonar.

Se fijó en el nombre en pantalla para luego atender la llamada. "André". Saludó.

"¿Y bien chica, finalmente lo harás mañana? Necesito saberlo para tener la ambulancia esperando fuera en caso de las cosas no salgan tan bien". Hablo su amigo sin poder evitar sonreír.

"No exageres André". Sin embargo, muy en el fondo temía que aquello en realidad pudiese suceder. La gótica podría reaccionar no muy bien ante la situación, después de todo se supone que ésta la odiaba o algo así, ni siquiera se podía decir que fueran amigas, aunque las cosas habían mejorado bastante en los últimos tiempos, al final de cuentas siempre terminaba recurriendo a ella, y hasta se habían dado un abrazo.

"Era una broma Tori" Todo saldrá bien ya verás. Ya sabes mi teoría al respecto, tanto odio solo puede deberse a una cosa.

"¿A qué realmente me odia?". Sonrío.

"A que te realmente le gustas". Replicó el moreno.

Tori suspiró nuevamente. "Ya veremos que sucede André, pero de mañana no pasa".

"Muy bien chica, solo quería darte ánimos, tampoco eches todas tus esperanzas por el piso antes de tiempo."

"Gracias André. Eres realmente un buen amigo. Nos vemos mañana".

"No vemos Tori. Adiós".

Y el silencio se hizo presenté al otro lado de la línea, Tori dejo su PearPhone sobre la mesita de luz que tenía al lado de la cama, luego se acomodó entre las sábanas para intentar conciliar el sueño, los nervios realmente la estaban consumiendo sin embargo intentaría quedarse dormida, necesitaba descansar, mañana debería estar con sus cinco sentidos despiertos, nada debería salir mal.

-0-

"¡Toriiii!".

El grito de su hermana la sobresaltó, abrió los ojos de golpe y confundida se fijó en la hora de su reloj despertador.

"¿Pero qué demonios? El despertador no sonó". Se desesperó, cuando de nuevo volvió a escuchar la voz de su hermana.

"¡Irás caminando, no pienso esperarte ni un minuto más, es muy tarde y además hoy tengo un examen!". Grito la mayor de las Vegas. Acto seguido solo se oyó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse.

"Perfecto, tendré que caminar al instituto, a estas horas todos ya estarán de camino". Resignada se levantó lo más rápido posible, a vestirse, tomar sus cosas y salir literalmente corriendo, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de desayunar.

Lo cierto era que el día no había empezado muy bien para la morena.

Varios minutos después ya se encontraba caminando por las calles a una distancia considerable, trataba de apresurar sus pasos lo más que podía, después de todo no vivía tan cerca del instituto, y al menos de esta forma llegaría a tiempo para la segunda clase, anoche al parecer se había quedado dormida sin haber puesto el despertador o eso pensaba, aunque le pareció haberlo hecho, eso le resultó extraño, se supone que hoy debía despertarse más temprano de lo normal, porque quería ponerse a practicar las palabras exactas que usaría con la gótica, algo que fuese lindo pero que a la vez no sonase tan cursi, conociendo a Jade, ni siquiera terminaría de escucharla si lo que decía resultaba siendo demasiado empalagoso. De hecho era poco probable que quisiera escucharla de todas formas. Frunció el ceño ante este último pensamiento.

Y de esa forma seguía caminando, tan sumergida estaba en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto sintió como si le estuvieran tirando un baldazo de agua. Una vez pasó la sorpresa, abrió sus ojos como pudo, logrando sin embargo divisar tan solo una ráfaga de color azul alejarse velozmente a la distancia, desvió entonces su vista a los costados de su camino y ahí estaba, burlándose de ella se encontraba muy cerca suyo un enorme charco de agua.

"¡Eso ni siquiera estaba ahí recién!". Se quejó, como pudo ella no haberlo visto, era enorme, de haberlo visto se hubiese alejado de la orilla.

Molesta comenzó a escurrir el agua tanto de su pelo como de su ropa, y se debatió entre regresar a su casa a cambiarse o continuar su viaje al instituto. Lo cierto es que ya había perdido un poco de tiempo tratando de escurrir el agua, y además ya había avanzado bastante como para regresar, tal vez en lo que le quedaba de camino al menos su ropa terminaría secándose. Por lo tanto finalmente se decidió a continuar.

Estaba claro que ahora con suerte llegaría a la mitad de la segunda clase, así que decidió tomarlo por el lado bueno, no entraría a dicha clase y aprovecharía ese tiempo para pensar exactamente en lo qué le diría a la gótica, lograría recuperar el tiempo que había perdido por culpa de su despertador que se negó a trabajar hoy. Nada conseguiría hacer decaer sus ánimos, o al menos eso es lo que pensaba.

Su PearPhone de pronto comenzó a vibrar, lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón y observó que tenía un mensaje.

"¿Dónde estás, acaso no piensas venir, te arrepentiste?". Era su amigo André quien le escribía.

"Estoy en camino, no desperté a tiempo, Trina me dejó y ahora estoy yendo caminando, además de que tuve un pequeño incidente con mi ropa en el camino, creo que llegaré para la hora del almuerzo". Escribió mientras observaba su empapada vestimenta.

"Pues deberías apresurarte, vi a Jade hablando con Beck en los pasillos durante el cambio de hora, y hay rumores sobre eso". Le escribió ahora su amigo.

Tori se quedó releyendo aquel mensaje una y otra vez, por un tiempo considerable, sin embargo no envió respuesta a cambio. No era como si ella tenía esperanzas con Jade, después de todo había un 0,1% de que ella correspondiese sus sentimientos, sin embargo el hecho de que pudiese regresar con su ex novio descartaba totalmente cualquier mínima posibilidad que se pudiese plantear. Se sintió desanimada de repente.

"En fin, todavía no está nada dicho". Se dijo recuperando su confianza de minutos anteriores. Había dicho que nada haría decaer sus ánimos, así que lo cumpliría. Guardo nuevamente su PearPhone y comenzó a reanudar su marcha.

Había avanzado de nuevo bastante, cuando detuvo repentinamente sus pasos, se encontraba ahora en la calle de enfrente a una cafetería. "Tal vez debería llevarle un café a Jade, es un gesto que mejoraría su humor, así que serviría para preparar el terreno". Se dijo y decidió dirigirse hacia el local, sin embargo cuando estuvo a punto de entrar, en lo que dura un segundo el letrero del mismo comenzó a desprenderse de su puesto y casi termina cayéndose sobre ella, de no ser porque uno de los meseros lo notó y la empujo lejos del sitio donde cayó ahora estaría sepultada bajo el mismo. No supo exactamente cómo sucedieron las cosas pero cuando logró reaccionar ya se encontraba tirada en el piso viendo con asombro los esparcidos restos de aquel letrero. El mismo mesero que la había salvado se acercó a ayudarla a ponerse pie y junto con los dueños de negocio la llevaron dentro.

"¿Se encuentra bien señorita?". Le preguntó un señor de avanzada edad con un gesto de preocupación marcado en rostro.

"Me encuentro bien, un poco consternada por el susto, sin embargo salvo la caída, no tuve golpes ni ningún daño mayor". Respondió Tori tratando de tranquilizarlo tanto a él como a su señora, quien se encontraba también muy cerca de ellos.

"¿Le gustaría que le acerquemos a algún sitio?". Peguntaron ahora ambos al mismo tiempo.

"En realidad iba de camino a mi instituto, si pudieran acercarme hasta ahí sería genial". Por fin algo bueno, pensó. Al menos ya no tendría que caminar.

Pasó algo así como media hora, cuando los dueños del lugar al final quedaron satisfechos en comprobar que no tenía más que daños superficiales, tan solo tenía pequeños rasguños, se disculparon nuevamente con ella, de hecho lo hicieron como mil veces, invitándola además a regresar las veces que quisiera, y diciéndole que siempre tendría café gratis, de igual manera le habían dado uno para llevar en ese momento, así que con su café en mano se encontraban ya en el coche de camino a Hollywoods Arts.

A decir verdad Tori se encontraba todavía un poco shockeada y bastante asustada con lo sucedido, pareciera que ese día el mundo hubiese decidido ponerse en contra suya, sin embargo, se había puesto una misión ese día y pensaba cumplirla como sea. Así tuviera que pasar cuanto obstáculo se le presentase hoy le confesaría sus sentimientos a Jade West.

Algunas minutos más tarde por fin se encontraba ya en los pasillos de Hollywood Arts, estos estaban desiertos ya que se supone que los alumnos debían estar todos en sus clases. Se dirigió a su casillero a guardar las cosas que llevaba en su bolso y que se encontraban aún un poco húmedas, después de todo no las necesitaría para el almuerzo, así que estarían mejor allí. Además a la hora del almuerzo estaría hablando con Jade así que no necesitaba nada más.

Tan solo unos minutos más y lo lograría.

Se dedicó distraída a cerrar su casillero sin notar la presencia de una persona que se acercaba hacia ella, una vez que lo terminó de cerrar giró bruscamente para dirigirse al patio donde sabía se dirigirían sus amigos una vez sonara el timbre, sin embargo al voltear tan precipitadamente chocó con aquella persona que había estado acercándose hacia ella derramando todo el café que tenía en la mano sobre la misma.

"¡Oh Dios mío!". Exclamó la joven de piel morena. "Directora Helen". El nombre se escapó débilmente de sus labios.

"Señorita Vega, Está castigada". Fue lo único dijo con una clara expresión de molestia. "Ya que al parecer no quiere entrar a clases hoy día, se dedicará a limpiar el Caja Negra durante todo lo que resta del día, y ni siquiera se atreva a protestar o preguntar el por qué". Agregó tratando de secar con pañuelo los restos de café.

Tori acepto resignada, no podía decir nada en su defensa, para empezar estaba fuera de clases, y para terminar había bañado con café a la mujer que tenía enfrente, quien era nada más y nada menos que su directora. Así que se encontraba ahora con escoba en mano barriendo el escenario del Caja Negra.

"Esto no puede estar pasando, debe ser una maldita broma". Se dijo pasando las manos por su castaño pelo. Se había perdido la hora del almuerzo, el momento en el que había planeado hacer su confesión y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera había visto hoy a chica que se había adueñado de sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, todavía tenía una oportunidad, hablaría con ella al termino de las clases.

Contra todo pronóstico las horas habían pasado bastante rápido durante su castigo. Aprovecho el momento para practicar sus líneas, había encontrado las palabras exactas para Jade. Se podría decir que se encontraba contenta después de todo lo que había pasado hoy. Por fin en unos minutos más lograría su objetivo del día.

Y así fue que antes de que pusiera darse cuenta, el timbre que indicaba el término de las clases se encontraba sonando. Lanzó al piso el trapo que tenía en la mano con el cual había estado sacudiendo las cortinas, y se dirigió corriendo al pasillo, una vez llegó allí pudo a ver a Jade frente a su casillero guardando sus cosas, una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro, apresurando así sus pasos hacía ella.

Y ahí estaba ahora a unos pocos centímetros de la misma, los nervios empezaron a apoderarse de todo su ser, para aumentarlos Jade notó su presencia y se encontraba ahora observándola, tenía esos azules ojos sobre ella, decidió entonces reunir todo el valor que tenía y comenzó de nuevo a avanzar, ambas chicas no despegaban su mirada de la otra, estaba a punto de alcanzarla, faltaba tan poco, cuando una presencia masculina se interpuso entre ellas, Beck tomó a la chica de pelo negro y la atrajo hacia él, besándola posesivamente como si la vida le fuera en ello. Una vez cortaron el beso, la chica pálida volvió a observarla y se dirigió a ella.

"Que miras Vega, porque mejor no te pierdes de nuevo, estábamos tan bien sin tu presencia". Escupió con desprecio y dicho esto tomó a su nuevamente novio del brazo y se alejaron por el pasillo.

Tori quedó devastada, era más de lo que podía aguantar en un día, dejo caer el peso de su cuerpo al piso, no tenía ya fuerzas para sostenerse, cayó de rodillas en pleno pasillo rodeada de un montón de estudiantes que la observaban confundidos a la vez que preocupados, no pudo evitar llorar desconsoladamente, y sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin parar por su moreno rostro.

Y fue en ese preciso momento que una única frase se hizo eco en su mente. "Tú lo decides".

-0-

_Pipipiiií, pii, piiiii… Pipipiiií, pii, piiiii… _

Una sobresaltada morena abría los ojos ante el sonido persistente del despertador. Estiró los brazos para apagarlo, tomando luego asiento en su cama, confundida se pasó las manos por el pelo y luego por su rostro, momento en que pudo sentir sus mejillas humedecidas por el llanto. "Así que fue un sueño". Dijo para sí misma. "Una horrible pesadilla mejor dicho". Agregó.

Y al poco tiempo pareció recordar algo, así que de un golpe se levantó rápidamente a prender su Pearbook. "Estúpidas cadenas". Se quejó, mientras veía como iniciaba el sistema. Una vez que el proceso terminó, ingresó a su correo, desesperadamente se dirigió a la papelera del mismo con la esperanza de que aquel maldito correo continuase ahí, lo restableció a la bandeja de entrada y lo reenvió, no a diez personas sino a todos sus contactos. Ella no era supersticiosa y mucho menos creía en ese tipo de cosas, sin embargo no dejaría que nada arruinase su día, así que era mejor prevenir.

Acto seguido, sin molestarse en apagar el equipo, se metió a pasos apresurados a la ducha, había tomado una decisión, antes del instituto debía dirigirse primeramente a otro sitio.

Una vez estuvo lista se dirigió ahora sí a su destino. "Lo siento Trina tendrás que encontrar quién te lleve si no quieres ir caminando". Habló para si misma en voz alta mientras tomaba las llaves del coche de su hermana.

Y a los pocos minutos se encontraba ya frente aquella enorme puerta de madera esperando a que le abriesen. No tardó mucho en llegar ya que no vivían tan alejadas la una de la otra, lo cual agradeció en ese momento; lo que menos quería en esos instantes era perder tiempo, cuando antes pudiera hablar con la chica pálida sería mejor.

Sin embargo sus ganas de hablar o decir algo se esfumaron al momento en que la puerta se abrió, allí se encontraba frente a ella la gótica, con esos profundos ojos azules mirándola con curiosidad y sorpresa, vistiendo lo que parecía ser algo sacado de un catálogo de Victoria's Secret.

"Que haces aquí Ve….". Sin embargo Jade no pudo decir nada más ya que fue callada con un apasionado beso, en un principio la gótica parecía no reaccionar pero a los pocos segundos comenzó a corresponder aquel beso, desesperado y salvaje, ese beso que inconscientemente ambas chicas habían deseado al poco tiempo de conocerse, ese beso que cualquier persona que las conociese consideraría irracional entre ellas, ese beso el cuál tuvieron que cortar finalmente debido a la falta de aire. Ambas chicas se miraron con sus respiraciones agitadas y fue la chica pálida quien intento decir algo. "Que rayos fue e…". Pero nuevamente fue atacada por los labios de la morena, quien esta vez aprovecho la sorpresa dela otra chica para acorralarla contra la pared.

Lo que olvidó la medio latina era que de todas formas Jade seguía siendo más fuerte que ella, por lo que la gótica consiguió fácilmente cambiar las posiciones, para luego cortar de nuevo el beso y decir muy cerca del oído de la morena. "Punto uno, yo seré quien siempre llevé el control". Acto seguido mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la chica a quien tenía acorralada, quien suspiro profundamente ante la acción. "Punto, no podemos seguir aquí porque mi padre podría bajar en cualquier momento". Agregó dejando libre a Tori, se dirigió a cerrar la puerta para luego ir subiendo las escaleras esperando a que la chica de ojos cafés la siguiera.

"¿Entonces eso significa qué…?"

"¿Vienes o prefieres ir a clases?". Agregó sin dejarla terminar su pregunta.

Tori se encontraba en estado de shock, de todas las escenas posibles que pasaron por mente jamás se imaginó que esa sería su reacción, prácticamente había atacado a la gótica, tanto se preocupó por lo que diría y terminó diciendo todo sin llegar a decir nada, por otro lado aún menos se esperó la reacción de la otra, le había correspondido el beso, y ahora la estaba invitándola a su habitación, de pronto reacciono, la chica de sus sueños las estaba esperando y ella solo estaba ahí parada como una idiota.

Unos azules ojos la observaban divertida, tanto valor que había mostrado al principio la morena y ahora parecía un pollito asustado, ante esto la gótica volvió a bajar unos escalones y le extendió la mano, la cual Tori esta vez no dudo en tomar.

En unos instantes se encontraban ya en la habitación de la gótica, quien había acorralado nuevamente a Tori, esta vez por la puerta, y comenzó a besarla de nuevo. "Lo tenías bien escondido Vega". Susurró entre besos. "Bueno se me olvidó decir algo ahí abajo, el tercer punto, desde hoy eres mía y de nadie más". Esto último lo dijo sin despegar sus azules ojos de los cafés que tenía enfrente. "Lo que significa, por si no te quedó claro, que a partir de hoy eres mi novia".

Tori no podía creerlo, por un momento dudo de que fuese un sueño nuevamente. "Si, debe ser un sueño". Pero un pinchazo en el brazo la hizo darse cuenta de que no lo era. "Ouch". Se quejó. " ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Para mostrarte que no estas soñando". Jade puso los ojos en blanco. "Acabas de decir, si, debe ser un sueño". Esto último lo dijo imitando la voz de la morena.

"Yo no hab….". Intentó quejarse pero Jade la calló con un beso como lo había hecho ella anteriormente.

A la morena no le cabía la felicidad en el cuerpo. "Sí, tal vez sea masoquista, muy pero muy masoquista". Pensó al mismo tiempo en que volvía a disfrutar el sabor de los labios de aquella chica que tanto deseaba.

A partir de ese día Jade ya no sería un sueño para ella, podría dedicarle todas las canciones que quisiera, y podría besarla, y podría decirle cuando la quería, y todo eso el día hoy, sin necesidad de tener que esperar a un mañana el cuál podría alguna vez no llegar.

Después de todo aquella tonta cadena le había dejado algo bueno.

**Fin**

**N/A: **Resulta que el otro día logré meterme a mi antiguo correo y me encontré una de esas antiguas cadenas que llegaron a enviarme alguna vez, la cual es justamente la cadena del comienzo de fic, la parte que está escrita en cursiva, esa cadena por lo tanto no es totalmente de mi autoría, como dije es una que me llego a mi correo hace años atrás, sin embargo si sufrió modificaciones. En fin en ella es que me inspire para escribir este one shot.

Gracias a quienes lleguen a leerme =)


End file.
